Metallic Senshi Episode 1!
by Sailor Hisa
Summary: My my! What is a girl to do?


Hey!   
Here is my first story! PLEASE REVIEW! =D I don't own Sailormoon.

*****************************************

***Metallic Senshi***   
Episode 1

Kalare Chaim growled as she raced across the quad. She had every good reason to growl, her morning had been horrible. First of all, she had overslept and her roommate had forgotten to wake her up. Then, she skipped breakfast because she had overslept and she didn't have enough time to eat. Third, she looked terrible because ,again, she had overslept. Her normally neat, pulled-back-in-a-half-ponytail, blue hair was down and covered her face in tangles. Her normally shining blue eyes with fuzzy and covered with sleep. Now, she was late to her first class on the first day of school.

Kalare groaned. "I don't deserve this! Stupid Caprice! It's all her fault for not waking me up." She panted as she ran across the dew covered grass. A week ago when Kalare had arrived at Acanit Academy for time "to adjust to her new surroundings before school started" Caprice Disa was introduced as her roommate for the year. Caprice looked nice but turned out to be really mean. When they walked into their dorm together, Caprice threw her bag at Kalare and told her to put all of her stuff away. Kalare refused and Caprice started making fun of her. Kalare swore that Caprice was trying to make her life a living hell.

***

Tacita Gotzone stared across the quad, watching some poor soul running to class. She laughed to herself. "Poor freshman."

The wind blew gently across the soft grass. Tacita sighed and continued to stare across the quad, in hope of finding what she was looking for. "She is the one." Tacita whispered as quiet as the wind.

***

"Professor," Kalare yelled at she entered the classroom. "I'm sorry I'm late....I...I...got lost on the campus." Kalare rushed into the first empty seat she saw.

"Hmmmm...." The Professor said as he twirled his finger around his mustache. "For the looks of you, it seems that you were late not because you got lost, but you overslept." Kalare nervously ran her hair through her tanglely hair. "Child," The Professor went on. "Here at Acanit Academy, I, Professor Nodin, do not tolerate tardiness. I also do not tolerate lying, child. If this happens again, you will be punished. Understand?" He pointed his finger at her.

Kalare hid her face in shame. "I'm....I'm...sss..ssorry, sir. It won't happen again." She could her the other students snicker as the words came out of her mouth.

"Good! Now class, on with our lesson. A virus is a biological particle composed of genetic material and protein." Professor Nodin said as he drew a picture of a virus on the white board.

Kalare sighed and pull her notebook out of her bag, preparing to take note on the oh! so fun world of viruses. Kalare was just about to about to write down that viruses are not considered living organisms when she realized who she was sitting by. "Caprice!" she whispered loudly.

Caprice replied "Hey Kalare!" and gave her a peace sign.

Kalare sighed to herself. "Oh great...now she is acting all peppy." she thought. "Caprice, what are you doing here?"

Caprice laughed. "What am I doing here? Well, its my first class and the school forces me to come to it or else they will exspell me. Comprended?"

Kalare nodded. "Well, that's obvious." Her tone changed quickly. "Caprice! I hate you! You made me late for class on the FIRST day and totally embarrassed me in forth of the whole class. Now everyone thinks I'm a loser. Its all your fault!"

Caprice snickered. "Why is it my fault, beauty?" she said as she ran her fingers through Kalare's tanglely hair.

"Shut up! I didn't have time to get ready." Kalare pulled Caprice's hand out of her hair. "Its all your fault because you didn't wake me up."

Caprice covered her mouth and giggled. "I was trying to help you. Everyday, you are really bitchy so I figured it was from lack of sleep. So, I let you sleep in."

Kalare stood up from her desk and yelled. "I AM NOT BITCHY!" The whole class stared at her. Kalare just coughed nervously and sat down. The Professor just shook his head.

"Yes, you are. You are bitchy. Just then, you were bitchy." Caprice said as she tapped her pencil on her desk.

Kalare began to raise her voice and then realized it. She soften her tone. "Caprice, I'm not bitchy. I just have a short temper and can't stand annoying people like you." she whispered loudly.

Caprice just smiled. "That's what I call bitchy."

***   
Evening fell on Acanit Academy. Dinner had passed and the students gathered in the Student Center to relax for the evening. Tacita sensed it in the air, she was there. She was there among them, a hero, a savoir, a hope for the future. All Tacita had to do was find her.

***

Kalare groaned as she sat next Caprice. Caprice ignored her and continued talking to some guy. Kalare sighed and remembered what the Headmaster had said when she had introduced her to Caprice. The Headmaster said that normally, roommates become best friends. Well, this wasn't true for her and Caprice. "I wish I had a friend...." Kalare whispered to herself with wet eyes.

A white hair girl came up to Kalare and sat down. She wrapped her arm around Kalare's shoulder and introduced herself. "Hey. You looked lonely...you a freshman?"

Kalare nodded and sniffed, trying to stop her rolling tears.

"Hey. Hey." The white-haired girl said. "Don't cry. Its horrible to be lonely but its not worth crying about. If it helps, I'll be your friend."

Kalare looked up. "Really?" she sniffed with her tears drying.

The snow white haired girl nodded. "Yup!" She brushed strands of white hair out of her face. "I'm Tacita. Tacita Gotzone. I'm a junior." She held out a hand.

Kalare reached out and shook Tacita's hand. "Hi. I'm Kalare Chaim. I'm only a freshman, why are you even considering talking to me?"

Tacita just laughed. "I'm talking to you because you look lonely. I know how it feels to be lonely and I wanted to help you. Just because I'm a junior doesn't mean I can't be your friend."

Kalare stared down a the teal carpet. "Well....Thanks. I feel kind of special with a junior for a friend and all."

Tacita smiled and hugged Kalare. "Don't worry. Soon, you'll have lots of friends and it won't matter if you have a junior or a freshman for a friend." Tacita stood up from the couch and pulled her hair out of her face. "C'mon Kalare. Come outside with me. I have something to show you."

Kalare jumped off the couch and followed Tacita out the door, leaving Caprice behind.

***

A cold September wind blew across the quad. Kalare shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest. "Hey Tacita! Where are we going?" They had been at least walking for ten minutes in the cool night air.

Tacita turned around. "Don't worry. We are almost there. In fact, we are there!" Tacita exclaimed as she made a sharp turn around a corner. They had reached the west side of the Acanit campus and headed behind the girls' gym.

"Wanna know the reason why I brought you all the way back here?" Tacita asked.

"Because you're weird and like bringing innocent people to strange dark places?" Kalare joked.

"That's right!" Tacita laughed. "Nope, the real reason I brought you back here is that I think there is something special about you."

"Something special?" Kalare gulped. "Sorry Tacita. No offense, but I don't swing that way."

Tacita groaned. "No that. I'm not like that." She sighed. "How to put this...how to put this....You know how I said I was lonely like you in the Student Center?"

Kalare nodded.

"I'm lonely with a secret." Tacita whispered. "This secret." She opened her mouth and screamed " Titanium Metallic Power...MAKE UP!" A harsh wind blew across Tacita and a black ribbon entangled her. Then a gust of wind blew the ribbon off of Tacita and she glowed with a black aura. She spun around three times and then appeared in a strange outfit. The outfit considered of a white bodice with a short black skirt and a black sailor bib. Her black skirt had a large white bow on the back of it and the sailor bib had a smaller white bow in the front of it. She wore tall black boots that laced up with white ribbons.And on her head she wore a tiara made of Titanium and it in the middle of it was an onyx.

Kalare stood in pure amazement but shock flowed through her body. The two feelings competed for domaince of her. All she could say was "What the...?"

"You see, Kalare. I am Sailor Titanium, senshi ,or soldier to you, of wind." Sailor Titanium explained. "I'm not regular girl. I have special powers that will help save the world."

Kalare didn't know whether to believe Tacita or not. She had seen Tacita transform into this Sailor Titanium type thing but it could be some big elaborate joke. Very elaborate. Now Tacita was saying that she was some kind of super hero with special powers? Kalare just laughed.

Sailor Titanium sighed. "You don't believe me, do you? Well, I'll prove it to you that I have powers." She eyed her territory for a potential target and picked a bush. "TITANIUM PURE SPIRAL!" the sailor suited girl screamed. With that, black wind swirled above the bush and form a black sphere around it. Then the sphere exploded and the bush had disappeared.   
"Now, do you believe me?"

**********************

Please **REVIEW! ^_^**

~*~*~**_Sailor Hisa_**~*~*~


End file.
